


Letters to You

by stillifall



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, for the christmas advent event!, its christmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillifall/pseuds/stillifall
Summary: Based on the prompt: "Alright, who spiked the hot chocolate?"in which Buck gets drunk and writes a letter to Santa and gives it to Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 505
Collections: 25 Days Of Buddie





	Letters to You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays! Thanks for everyone at discord who kept making sure i got this done :')

“Alright, who spiked the hot chocolate?” Eddie asked as he approached Chim and Hen, who were chuckling by the snack table Bob had laid out for them. They seemed to be relaxed, more so than they’ve been these past few weeks. For that, Eddie was grateful. The pair looked at Eddie with a fond look, putting a pause in their conversation and shifting their bodies towards him.

Chimney looked at him and shot him a smirk.

“Spiked? I don’t-” Eddie shot him and Hen an accusatory look. Hen only scoffed, grabbing another cookie and taking a bite.

“Besides, who would drink so much hot chocolate to get drunk on that?” Eddie only sent her a knowing look. Hen and Chimney shared a look and then widened their eyes. The amusement on their faces was obvious.

“Oh Buck, where is-”

Eddie felt two heavy arms wrapping around him, Buck’s face suddenly laying on his shoulder. The man let his body melt onto Eddie’s. Eddie shot a look to Hen and Chimney, who were trying to hide their smiles. He felt his cheeks flushing and his stomach do the weird thing its been doing whenever Buck gets too close to him. He pushed the feelings away and focused back on the spiked hot chocolate and the man who drank too much of it.

“Hey Buck, how you doing?” Buck only sighed dreamily, still hanging onto Eddie. Whether it was for balance or because he liked the closeness, they weren’t sure. 

“I’m doing so well guys. I missed everyone being together…” he closed his eyes, a yawn escaping his mouth. Eddie smiled softly at the sight. He was getting a bit tired from having to balance Buck’s body, but he found it nice. Almost like a heavy blanket wrapped around him.

“Drinking hot cocoa… eating dinner…. Singing… waiting for Santa.” He then stood up, almost as if an alarm had rung, waking him up. Hen and Chimney took a step back, Eddie placing one of his hands by Buck’s waist, trying to prevent the man from falling. Buck looked alarmed, his eyes now wide and scanning the room.

“Santa. I didn’t write a letter for Santa!” Hen burst out laughing, but once she noticed the alarmed look that Buck had, she shook her head.

“There’s paper and a pen in the counter.” Buck nodded and went off running. Eddie searched for an explanation, stopping when Chimney shook his head.

“Maddie says that Buck never stopped writing letters, says it kept the magic there. Maddie would join in when she could… in fact, Maddie has her letter on her tree at home.” Eddie felt his heart warm at the thought of Buck still doing something so… innocent. Childish. It was sweet. 

(Sure, Eddie sometimes would write a letter too. But that was for Christopher to stop shooting him suspicious looks and stop asking how Santa would know what he wanted too.)

Eddie shot a look towards Buck, who was now folding up his letter. His brows furrowed, looking in deep concentration. He walked towards him, letting Hen and Chimney continue their conversation.

“So what do you ask for?” Buck turned around, startled. He smiled, looking down. His cheeks looked flushed, but Eddie figured maybe it was because of the alcohol. Not because of him. Definitely not.

“Mmm, you’ll see. I’m not sure I’ll get it.” 

“You asked for something hard to get?” Eddie teased. Buck hummed in agreement.

“Yes, hard to get.” Buck’s eyes dimmed a little, almost as in disappointment. He yawned, running a hand through his hair. It look soft, Eddie noticed. He wished he could touch it for himself.

“Would you mind putting it in your tree?” Buck asked, his voice lower, his eyes always closing from sleep. Eddie grabbed the letter and tucked it into his pocket. He didn’t question why his tree, then again, Buck helped pick it and decorate it so really it was as much Buck’s than it was Eddie’s. (It was theirs).

“Of course. You need a ride home?”

“That’s alright. I’m going to crash at Maddie's and then come here in the morning to help Bob set up some gifts for the station,” he mumbled. 

Eddie didn’t know Bob had gotten gifts for the station, and he was sure he wasn’t supposed to. Without noticing, he was now smiling, stepping closer to Buck. It was sweet for Buck to come help early. God, Buck was always so nice. Buck didn’t make it hard to like him, his actions didn’t leave you any choice but to.

Buck looked like he was about to fall asleep standing. Eddie wrapped an arm around his waist, bringing him closer. Buck laid his head on his shoulder, his eyes closing. He didn’t pull away or question.

(Eddie told himself it was just because Buck was tired. It wasn’t because he wanted him closer. It wasn't because he wanted to fall asleep with him. It wasn’t because of the way his heart ached to touch him. It was because Buck was tired. That’s it.)

(Buck told himself Eddie only did it because he was nice and it was Christmas. He was too tired to overthink.)

They went to the couch and laid there. Buck falling asleep, and Eddie playing with the back of his hair. If Chimney shot him a questioning look when he was about to give Buck a ride home, Eddie ignored it.

* * *

“Holy shit what was in that hot chocolate?” Buck asked as he arrived at the station at 8am. He was helping Bobby unload some gifts and set them up by the fire trucks. 

Bobby shook his head.

“Someone spiked it. Chimney denies it, but-” Buck groaned.

“God, I just wanted hot chocolate and now I have a massive hangover, so thanks for that.” Bobby only chuckled, handing him more presents. Buck was only partially dizzy, but his ears were ringing and he hated it.

“Did I do anything stupid?” Bobby shook his head.

“No, you were hanging around with Eddie most of the night,” he answered with a small smirk. Buck blushed and turned to look at him. Bobby was looking at him in the corner of his eyes, but the way he was smiling -smugly- made Buck’s stomach turn.

“It's not like it was different from any other night Buck.” Buck only widened his eyes and turned away. He felt like a little kid being asked about his crush.

“I’m not going to talk about my stupid crush with you,” he mumbled, picking up the last of presents and setting them down. When Bobby seemed about to make another statement, Buck shot him a glare. 

They finished setting up and both began to make breakfast, Buck mostly helping with setting up the table for everyone. It wasn’t much later that everyone arrived. Hen arriving with some cookies she got for everyone. Chimney arrived with Maddie, both of them wearing Christmas sweaters. Lastly Eddie arrived, a smile on his face that seemed to glow. Buck felt his heart jump at the sight. He could feel the captain’s gaze on him, and Buck wanted to scream at him that it was only a crush, it’s not like he was in love with Eddie. He wasn’t. 

(He was.)

Opening the presents was wonderful, Bobby had gotten them handmade treats. Each unique, based on each person's personality and favorite foods. After countless waves of praise, they all moved to the kitchen where breakfast was waiting for them.

Buck stayed behind, helping put some of the wrapping paper away. If he learned anything from holidays it was not to let the trash build up. 

“Hey Buck.” Buck turned around, finding Eddie standing behind him, that same smile on his face. It looked soft… light. Almost smug. Buck wanted to know what made him smile like that. He wanted to know so he could make him smile like that.

“What’s up? Are you gonna help me clean up?” Buck joked, pointing at the mess by their feet.

“I got you a Christmas present,” Eddie stated. Buck widened his eyes. 

“I didn’t- I didn’t get you anything. I thought-”

“Close your eyes.” Buck did, even as he kept spilling out excuses. He heard footsteps coming closer. He closed his mouth. He could hear Eddie’s breathing. He felt Eddie stop right in front of him, all of his senses trying to find out what exactly he was going to do. Why he was this close…

Then he felt Eddie’s nose brush against his. He had the urge to open his eyes, but before he could do so he felt a pair of lips on his. It was a kiss. Eddie was kissing him. Without hesitation, Buck’s hands gripped the side of his shirt and pulled his closer. He had never felt a kiss be this satisfying. Then again, he never felt what he did towards Eddie.

When he pulled away, Buck opened his eyes, a grin on his face. His cheeks were tainted pink. Eddie looked flustered, but judging by the way Eddie was still glancing at his lips, Buck could tell he liked it as much as he did.

“How did you know?”

(How did you know I liked you? How did you know I had a crush on you? How did you know I was falling in love with you?)

“Your letter to Santa.” Buck stood agape, confused for a solid second.

“What?”

Eddie took it out of his pocket, unfolding it.

“You gave it to me yesterday. Said you forgot. And well, I figured I would give it a read to see if I could get you whatever you wanted.” Buck let out an embarrassed laugh, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“Maddie and I have this tradition of writing letters-”

“Yeah, Chim told us. Pretty cute to watch you write it.” Eddie added with a smirk.

“What does the letter say?” Buck asked. Eddie’s smile grew.

“Dear Santa,

Can you make Eddie fall in love with me? 

Sincerely,  
Buck.”

Eddie stepped closer, giving him a short peck on his lips before pulling away.

“Lucky for you, I already have.”


End file.
